granathafandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay
Getting Started (Work in progress, the tutorial does a pretty good job on covering the basics, even to someone who reads zero Korean / Japanese) When you're starting out, your main task is to level up and level up your card. The best time to start playing this game is the beginning of the month, as each month we'll be given a free season card by logging in (up to 6 copies of this card as you log in every day throughout the month). This card is powerful (season cards have twice the attack power during its season), so you'd want it in your deck if you're just starting out. Tips * If you're a thrifty gamer, save your gems. Every month, we'll get a discount to purchase the 9 + 1 premium draw with only 20 Dina (gem) instead of the regular 45. You'll get gems from story quests and daily quests, but don't squander them unless you're willing to drop real money. * Ki Potions are your friend. They're cheap (1,000 karma a pop) and you'd need to use them to complete daily quests anyway. Ki Management Other than the 5 first arena battles in a day and raid boss summons (see Game Modes below), you will need Ki to play this game. Ki is indicated in the red orb to the bottom left of the screen, and it naturally regenerates at a rate of 10 per minute. Ki is consumed whenever you're exploring, and when you engage in battle. Since the same amount of ki is consumed whether a card is level 1 or max level, rank E or rank S, you'd want to invest in your cards by leveling or ranking them up. If you simply add more cards to your deck, the ki consumed with each battle will increase as well. Game Modes #Story Mode #Medal / Tower Dungeon #Daily Dungeon #Raid Boss Summon #PVP Arena #Big Raids (event-based) Story Mode In story mode, you'll advance through an area, which is divided into stages. Pretty straightforward. You'd explore through a stage by rolling a dice, and along the way you'd discover ki, karma, experience, items, friend requests, and enemies. The enemies you'd encounter are all NPC and they're level appropriate. The ki of each dice roll will increase the further you are in the story. Before starting story mode, be sure to do the main quest, as completions will reward you with dina. Usually each quest will be completed just by finishing a stage. Story mode won't go anywhere. So finish it (or not) at your own leisure. Early on, they're easy dinas. Tower Dungeon These are time limited. Every couple of weeks or so, the towers are cycled through with a new boss. You'd have to climb the tower from level 1 up to level 35. The main thing to get out of this dungeon are medals. The types of medals are also cycled through after a couple of weeks. You'd want to to these dungeons because of two things: #Medals #Boss cards Medals give you rewards depending on how much you own. The tower dungeon is not the only place you can get them from, but it certainly is the place that gives most. The higher you climb the tower, the harder are the oponents and the more expensive is the ki exploration cost. However, you'd also get better rewards (more medals and higher chance of boss card dropping). Like story mode, all opponents you'd encounter are NPC. The boss card from the tower is usually one of the season cards, which means they're stronger for the season (see the x1.5 or x2 multipliers on the card). By doing the tower over and over, there's a chance that the boss card will drop for you. Daily Dungeon These dungeons are cycled at midnight (Japan / Korea time). There are 5 element dungeons + 1 experience dungeon + 1 money dungeon, making a total of 7 types of daily dungeon. You'd want to do these for two reasons: #Card upgrade materials / experience / money #Boss cards When you're doing an elemental dungeon, you'd get the upgrade materials for that element. Upgrade materials are gems, tomes, dusts, and crystals. Crystals are the rarest. There are 5 tiers of daily dungeons, which unlocks at level 1,10,15,20,and 25 (please correct if otherwise, it's been a while since I've unlocked them all). Higher tiers give better chance of dropping crystals and boss cards. As far as I know, daily dungeons are not cycled through, ie the same bosses are going to be there, and you can freely collect 6 copies of them to make their S rank cards. Unlike story and tower modes, the oponents you'd encounter in daily dungeons are copies of actual players, with their respective decks. Which means, the oponens you'd encounter will vary greatly. Some will have tiny HP and attack, and others will have crazy high HP and attack. Which means you'd have to prepare a variety of decks to complete the dungeon. If you don't have a strong deck, stay clear of the lvl 25 dungeons unless you're willing to burn through Ki potions. Using Japan / Korea time zones, the daily dungeon schedules are as follows: * Monday: Darkness dungeon * Tuesday: Fire * Wednesday: Water * Thursday: Nature * Friday: Light * Saturday: Experience * Sunday: Karma Raid Boss Summon Unlike the other 3 previous game modes, you don't need ki to fight a raid boss, so you're free (advised, even) to bring your strongest and fullest deck to fight the raid boss. Summoning a raid boss takes a summoning stone. The great thing is, once a raid boss is summoned, your friends can join you to fight the raid boss. Vice versa, if your friend summoned a raid boss, you will be notified so you'd have a chance to join their raid. Reasons to do raids bosses: #Experience & Money cards #Boss card Like the tower boss, raid boss cards are usually season cards, which means they're stronger for the season. They are, however, quite rare. so don'y be surprised if you'd have to join 50 or 100 raids to get 6 copies to make an S rank card. You'd get your raid rewards in the mail after the fight ends. Should you run out of HP during raid, you're able to continue the fight by using a blue potion. Raid bosses aren't here forever, so complete your S rank card before they're cycled through (they usually last around a month). PVP Arena (work in progress) Big Raids / Advents see: advents